1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing waders, and more particularly pertains to new and improved sole constructions for such waders wherein improved traction for the user is provided.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of waders for fishing and other water related activities is well known in the prior art. As can be appreciated, these types of waders are most often worn by individuals who are wading in water--usually while fishing. Quite frequently, the user of such waders must traverse slippery rocks and gravel and may also encounter swiftly moving water. Accordingly, conventional fishing waders are usually provided with integrally molded gripping soles for the purpose of supporting a user under slippery conditions.
It is a well recognized fact in the shoe and boot industry that no one sole design will provide the best traction under all conditions. As such, there has been developed a large number of antislipping devices which may be attached to the soles of shoes, boots and the like for the purpose of providing improved traction when needed. Such devices are well known in the prior art, and the ones most pertinent to the subject matter of the present invention are subsequently discussed under the description of the preferred embodiments. In any respect, none of these prior art devices are suitably designed for use with hip boot waders and accordingly, there appears to be a substantial need for antislipping devices particularly designed for use with such waders. In this regard, the present invention substantially addresses this need.